Ceux qui restent
by Maesoul
Summary: Post 3x18 Klaus et Bonnie ont toujours eu du mal à définir ce qu'est une famille, tout en souhaitant en avoir une. Quand Bonnie se retrouve peu à peu poussée dans celle des Mikaelsons, Klaus commence à comprendre ce qu'il désire vraiment.
1. Prends soin d'eux

Klaus serre ses poings de frustration. Il doit y avoir un moyen, il y a toujours un moyen, se répète-il comme un mantra. Il avait des doutes, mais en voyant Camden et Ivy mourir, tout est devenu vraiment clair. Si un Original meurt toute sa descendance vampirique s'éteint. Mais cela veut aussi dire que ce cher ScoobyGang n'essaiera pas de le tuer, au moins pour un moment par égard pour Tyler. Qu'ils n'essayeront pas de tuer Elijah à cause de Katherine. Klaus avale d'un coup le fond de son verre de scotch avant de le serrer si fort que le verre éclate en mille morceaux en laissant des bouts dans sa main. Il sort un dessin de la poche de sa veste. Ses doigts ensanglantés tachent le papier. Stefan veut exterminer sa famille. Il repli le papier et le range. La seule raison que le jeune Salvatore a de leur faire du mal, c'est lui. Il veut les blesser car ils sont de sa famille, et que cela fait d'eux des monstres. Il a toujours aimé ce coté là de Stefan, cet instinct de protection envers ceux qu'il considère comme sa famille. Et fut un temps, c'était lui sa famille. Rebekkah est encore en vie. Kol est encore en vie. Elijah est encore en vie. Finn. Klaus se retourne et envoie ses hybrides en mission.

* * *

><p>Bonnie ferme son grimoire en jurant. Elle réussit sans problème à briser le sort jeté par Esther, mais pas à effectuer un sort de localisation pour trouver sa mère. Stupide magie, se dit-elle. Elle se recroqueville au pied de son lit quand elle entend quelqu'un toquer à sa fenêtre. Damon.<p>

« Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie … je t'ai vu avant que tu partes de chez Klaus», dit-il.

« Et ? » répond-elle pas le moins concernée du monde.

« Je me doutais que tu ne m'aimais pas beaucoup après ce léger incident de parcours mais.. »

« Léger incident de parcours ? Attend lequel ? Celui où tu m'arraches la jugulaire et me laisse mourir ? Ou celui où ma grand-mère meurt à cause de toi ? Ou bien celui où tu transformes ma mère en vampire ? » Répond-elle avec sarcasme

« Bon-Bon allons ta mère n'est pas morte, elle est juste différente, tu traites Stefan comme s'il était humain, tu n'as qu'à faire de même avec elle »

« Je l'ai fait, elle est partie quand même »

« Bonnie … »

« Pars et tout de suite! » le coupe-elle.

Et en un clin d'œil Damon disparait du cadre de sa fenêtre, laissant juste une entêtante odeur de musc.

* * *

><p>Bonnie lève les yeux de son cahier pour regarder autour d'elle. Elena n'est pas là, elle est partie avec Damon chercher Jeremy. Caroline n'est pas là. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais elle n'est pas vraiment inquiète, elle n'y arrive simplement pas. Tout ça lui semble si absurde. Où est passée sa vie ? Elle observe alors Rebekkah. 'On se voit lundi en cours '. Elle revoit le corps mutilé de Damon. Elle n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir, elle éprouve même une pointe de gratitude. Mais elle réprime celle-ci bien vite, elle n'est pas comme ça se convainc-elle. Bonnie la regarde de plus près. Elle a pris sa revanche sur Damon, elle devrait être de bonne humeur. Mais, Rebekkah ne semble pas plus heureuse pour autant.<p>

Le professeur s'éclaircit la voix. Les deux jeunes filles le regardent d'un air absent.

« Je vais vous attitrer vos partenaires pour le reste des travaux de l'année ».

Il tient le cahier de bord d'Alaric dans ses mains et leur sourit.

« Mr Saltzman a laissé des instructions claires, cependant comme l'histoire est faite de révolutions, et que ceci est un cours d'histoire. Je vais juste décider des groupes moi-même. »

Bonnie a un mauvais pressentiment, elle prie pour être avec Elena ou Caroline, en ajoutant un peu de magie à sa prière. Elle la dirige directement vers l'homme qui remplace Alaric.

« Caroline et Stefan … Matt et Elena … Bonnie et Rebekka »

Bonnie regarde Rebekkah et soulève un sourcil. Rebekkah lève les yeux au ciel. La cloche sonne.

« Monsieur je peux vous parler en privé ? » dit Rebekkah et ajoute en se retournant vers Bonnie « je m'occupe de ça, tu m'en dois une »

Cela a quand même ses avantage d'être un vampire se dit bonnie en voyant Rebekkah se mettre en mode compulsion. Et sur ce coup elle n'est pas prête à se plaindre.

« Monsieur, vous ne voulez pas vraiment que Bonnie et moi, on travaille ensemble, vraiment pas »

Le professeur se met à sourire « ah si ...j'en suis vraiment sur »

Bonnie s'arrête sur le pas de la porte lançant un regard sceptique à Rebekkah.

« Bonnie rentre et fermes la porte veux tu » demande le professeur.

Bonnie obéit. L'homme s'assoit sur son bureau et les regarde tour à tour.

« Aussi aveugles l'une que l'autre, l'une est trop jeune et l'autre trop vieille pour s'en rendre compte. Ou simplement vous ne m'avez pas écouté me présenter, ce qui est assez mal poli étant donné que j'ai mis trois jours à prépare ce cours »

« Venez en au fait » s'impatiente Rebekkah

« Indice pour toi : je m'appelle Sion Alban. Indice pour miss Bennett :…bouh »

Bonnie sent immédiatement une vague de chaleur en pleine face.

« Sorcier » « Gloria » répondent-elles en même temps.

* * *

><p>Rebekkah rentre en claquant la porte. Klaus ferme les yeux en priant pour qu'un jour, sa petite sœur soit plus délicate.<p>

« Klaus ! Klaus ! »

« Je suis là, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu aurais pu me dire pour Gloria ! »

« Quoi ? » dit-il, son regard s'assombrissant.

« J'ai rencontré son fils » lâche-t-elle

« Gloria a un fils ? »

« Il semblerait. Il remplace Alaric »

« Intéressant très intéressant »

Deux de ses hybrides entrent dans la pièce volant son attention pendant que Rebekkah s'allonge sur le divan. Klaus leur fait un signe de tête et se lève.

« Encore un plan pour conquérir le monde ? »

« Je dois aller voir quelqu'un » répond-il tout bas.

« Je ne te demande pas si tu as besoin de compagnie, tant que tu as tes hybrides tout va bien hein ! » dit-elle en détournant le regard vers la fenêtre.

Un long silence s'en suit, la mettant mal à l'aise.

« Effectivement » finit-il par répondre en quittant la pièce.

* * *

><p>Klaus fait signe à ses deux acolytes d'attendre au pied des chutes. Il remonte le cours d'eau, en marchant tranquillement sans utiliser aucun de ses pouvoirs. Les feuilles mortes font un léger bruit sous ses pas. Il se retourne au bout de dix minutes, il ne les voit plus. Il continue jusqu'à l'endroit où la rivière fait un coude. Il tourne à droite et continue sans même se poser de questions. Il aperçoit enfin le rocher. Un rocher rond se dresse devant lui, complètement recouvert de mousse. Il s'assoit dos à celui-ci et ose enfin regarder les deux boites dans ses bras. Il pose celle du dessous à sa droite et caresse le couvercle de l'autre.<p>

« Je suis désolé … vraiment ».

Sur ces paroles il se met à genoux et gratte la mousse sur la pierre. Il sort un couteau de sa poche et y grave quatre lettres. FINN. Et plus bas il ajoute avec soin : SAGE.

Il creuse le sol à mains nues, s'arrache les ongles, saigne, mais ne dit rien. Il enterre les deux boites l'une à coté de l'autre. Il se relève, passe les doigts délicatement sur la pierre et sourit.

« Prends soin d'eux »

Il repart de la même façon qu'il est arrivé, laissant ses blessures se guérirent d'elles-mêmes.


	2. les gens osent dire que t'es ma préférée

**Je sais que je suis longue à me mettre en route ... mais si vous le pouvez, supportez le encore un peu !**

**A _SweetyK_ : merci pour la review :) Ca m'a fait très plaisir. Personnellement je suis pro pleins de ship différents :**

**actuellement dans le cadre de la série pour chaque perso féminin majeur :**  
><strong>1) Bonnie : Kol (mouahahaha) ou Klaus<strong>  
><strong>2) Caroline : Tyler <strong>  
><strong>3) Elena : Stefan<strong>

**Mais dans le cadre de mon imagination j'aime vraiment de tout : KlausxBonnie, KlausxCaroline, CarolinexTyler, KolxBonnie, BonniexDamon, CarolinexJamie (oui oui ), RebekkahxJamie (oui je sais qu'ils se sont jamais vu), MattxRebekkah, ElijahxKatherine, RebekkahxDamon, RebekkahxStefan ... Et non on ne remarque pas que spontanément je ship Elena avec personne dans ma tête**

* * *

><p>Bonnie était assise dans sa voiture. Elle s'était arrêtée à mi chemin entre chez son père et chez sa mère. Elle avait branché son lecteur MP3 sur la radio de sa voiture, comme a chaque fois et la musique avait démarrée toute seule. Elle avait regardé le paysage en pensant aux messages que lui avait laissé Jamie. A chaque appel, elle avait laissé son téléphone sonné, même si cela n'était pas de sa faute, elle ressentait cette pointe de culpabilité à l'égard de Jamie.<p>

Abby était peut-être sa mêre biologique mais elle avait été plus celle de Jamie que le sienne. Elle l'avait élevée, elle avait soufflé ses bougies d'anniversaire avec lui, serré dans ses bras après sa première chute de vélo, félicité les larmes aux yeux après son premier tournoi de basket … Bonnie était arrivée, et avec elle tout ses problèmes de vampires, fantôme, loup-garou et autres créatures super naturelles. Jamie lui n'avait rien demandé, sa mère était peut être partie, elle lui avait donné ce qu'elle aurait dû lui donner à elle, mais en aucun cas ce n'était la faute à Jamie. La première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré et qu'elle avait appris qu'Abby était sa mère adoptive, elle avait eu un pincement au cœur, mais cela était passé. Aujourd'hui, elle se retrouvait sans mère mais il lui restait son père. Jamie était tout seul.

Bonnie n'avait pas vu sa mère en dix-sept ans, après qu'elle l'ait abandonnée quand elle avait deux ans, le jour où elle avait été la voir cette chanson jouait dans sa voiture. Black Sands, de Bonobo. C'était une des chansons préférées de Gramms. Elle l'avait mis pour se donner du courage.

La chanson avait démarrée et dès les premières notes, Bonnie s'était mise à trembler. Elle pleurait beaucoup ces deniers temps, c'était plus fort qu'elle, c'était trop, tout était devenu comme insupportable. Elle s'était arrêtée sur le bas coté en plein champ. Et maintenant, elle est là les larmes coulant et ne s'arrêtant pas. Toutes sortes de questions se bousculant dans sa tête. Est-ce qu'Abby va devenir une vampire malfaisante et incontrôlable ? Que dirait Gramms en voyant sa fille devenir un vampire ? Que va devenir Jamie ? Est-ce que son père se rendrait compte si elle disparaitrait ? Quand aura-t-elle vraiment un mot à dire sur sa propre vie ?

Elle respire un grand coup et relève la tête. Elle a toujours eu les pieds sur terre et ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser aller et de laisser une musique la déprimer encore plus. Elle appui sur suivant. Elle secoue la tête s'essuie les joues et se regarde dans le rétro. Elle a les yeux un peu rouges mais rien de trop voyant. Elle rallume le contact et reprend la route.

Jamie est assis dans le jardin. Il regarde les plantes de leur mère. Bonnie s'assoit par terre à coté de lui. Il ne dit rien. Il ne la regarde pas.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à tes appels. Et tu as le droit d'être en colère contre moi mais »

« Je ne suis pas en colère. »

« D'accord »

« je présume que tu as l'habitude, ce n'est pas la première fois après tout »

« je me suis habituée à bien des choses, mais ça non »

« Comment tu vas ? »

« Et toi ? »

« Je pense que l'on va laisser cette question de coté finalement »

« Tu penses qu'elle va revenir? »

« Je ne sais pas »

Ils regardent silencieusement le soleil se coucher sur le jardin. Et quand il n'y a plus aucune lumière, Bonnie parle enfin.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux faire à partir de maintenant ? »

Jamie la regarde enfin et répond.

« Est-ce que je peux venir habiter avec toi à Mystic Falls ? »

« Tu es sur ? »

« Oui, après tout tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste, non ? »

Bonnie sourit et se lève.

« Je viens te chercher demain soir »

Elle remonte en voiture plus légère. Même si elle sait que ca lui fera surement une personne de plus sur qui veiller et à protéger. Elle regarde Jamie rentrer avant de démarrer.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin.<p>

Bonnie appelle Caroline. Elle répond tout de suite. Bonnie sourit au son de sa voix.

«Salut Carr, c'est Bonnie, tu es libre aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui, tu as envie de faire quelque chose ? »

« Plus ou moins. J'aurais besoin de ton aide. »

« Ok. J'arrive. T'es chez toi là »

« Oui, j't'attends »

Ensuite elle appelles Matt.

« Oui Bonnie ? » répond-il.

« C'est ton jour off si je ne me trompe pas … »

« Ouais pourquoi ? »

« Tes muscles seraient-ils libres eux aussi ? »

« euh…oui »

« J'aurais besoin d'eux pendant la journée, mais si tu veux venir aussi t'es le bienvenu »

Après 15 minutes, elle voit la voiture de Caroline se garer dans son allée, tout de suite suivie du 4x4 de Matt. Ils se dirigent vers elle. Elle leur fait un grand sourire.

« Je déménage »

* * *

><p>« Tu sais comment Finn est mort ? » demande Rebekkah<p>

« Non et ça ne m'interresse pas le moins du monde »

« Je me demande juste lequel mérite que le vide de son sang »

« pas assez défoulée avec Damon ? »

« au moins, on sait que ce n'est pas lui, car à ce moment il profitait de mon esquisse compagnie »

« Tues les tous si tu veux mais ne touche pas à Elena »

« ouais ouais je sais, tes hybrides… ca ne te gènes pas que je brise la nuque à Barbie ? »

« Caroline ? Tu penses sérieusement qu'elle aurait pu tuer Finn ?»

Rebekkah se met à rire.

« je ne vais pas me jeter sur eux et tous les exterminer de toute façon »

« encore ce point faible pour les Salvatore ? »

« tu me cherches Niklaus ? si oui, j'espère que Stefan va te donner le dernier pieu et non à moi »

« et après les gens osent dire que tu es ma préférée, je dois être un peu maso »

Rebekkah sourit quand elle quitte la pièce.


	3. Repas familial ?

**Salut, **

**Tout d'abord un grand merci à mes rewieuses _SweetyK, Lollipop et WhiteBlackGrey_. **

**Concernant ce chapitre : Mmmh je sais pas si vous l'aviez compris avec l'édito du précédant chapitre mais je suis une fan de Kenett, même si la productrice/scénariste du show à eu comme réaction "ewh non, juste non" en somme, en passant tout le truc de "Bonnie est forte et belle, elle va pas aller avec un meurtrier comme Kol mais avec un bon gars même si c'est son demi-frère" (légalement et dans le cœur de sa mère) qu'elle a dit. Bref on aura compris que je suis VRAIMENT pas d'accord avec elle et que mon pauvre petit cœur a été brisé. **

**Donc je suis triste de savoir que ça n'arrivera jamais que dans ma tête (et dans la votre aussi on dirait :D)**

**Pour en revenir au chapitre (je m'éloigne vite...) quand j'ai écris l'arrivée de Kol dans ce chapitre, à cause de son charme (ou bien de mon crush pour le perso) ça a tout de suite tourné en une Kenett fiction dans ma tête. Donc pour me contrôler et ne pas changer le pairing au cours de l'histoire comme je le fais (TROP) souvent quand je suis seule ou juste en comité privé. J'ai aussi commencé une Kenett fanfic (dont j'ai posté le 1e chapitre ;) )  
><strong>

**Bref j'espère que le chapitre 3 vous plaira. Il signe le début des interactions entre Klaus et Bonnie. Youpi !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 3 : <strong>_

« Alors c'est là qu'habitait la mère à Abby ? »

« Oui Gramms adorait cette maison, c'était un peu mon repère quand j'étais plus jeune »

Bonnie lui fait faire le tour de la maison. Il dépose ses affaires dans la chambre d'amis. Bonnie remarque qu'il na pas pris grand-chose, juste une valise et trois cartons. Alors que son déménagement a pris trois voyages avec le pick-up de Matt.

Il s'assoit sur son lit et la regarde avant d'oser enfin parler.

« Tu sais quand je t'ai dit qu'on était pas de la même famille, j'aimerai bien qu'on oublie ça »

« OK, ca me va aussi »

Sur ce, Caroline débarque dans la chambre et se met à parler de soirée de bienvenu au Grill pour Jamie, d'inscriptions à l'école, de visite de la ville et de tant d'autres choses qu'il lui semble si importantes de faire. Jamie sourit et cela rend Bonnie sure de sa décision de le laisser emménager à Mystic Falls. Bonnie les laisse discuter en paix et sort pour téléphoner.

« Elena ? C'est Bonnie. Tu peux réunir tout le monde ce soir au manoir ? »

« Bien sur. Tu as trouvé quelque chose pour te débarrasser de Klaus ? »

« Non, mais c'est aussi important »

« Ok Bonnie, 18h ca te va ? »

« Parfait. A ce soir. »

Elle raccroche et va voir Matt, qui inspecte son moteur.

« Toujours ce problème de surchauffe ? »

« Oui, c'est une vieille machine, mais je suis sur que je peux encore la pousser un peu »

« Dis, j'aurais un autre service à te demander, ce soir vers 18h j'ai demandé à Elena de réunir tout le monde, je compte leur annoncer la venue de Jamie, mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit là »

« Tu ne compte pas le présenter à tout le monde ? »

« Si mais ce n'est pas vraiment le but de la réunion, je veux les prévenir que je ne veux pas qu'il soit mêlé à toute cette histoire de chasse aux Originals, je ne veux pas qu'il rentre dans ce monde, je ne veux pas avoir à l'envoyer loin comme Jérémy »

« Tu sais qu'il a déjà un pied dans ce monde à cause de sa mère et toi ? »

« Oui mais mettre sa vie en danger n'est pas une option »

« Vivre ici, c'est déjà mettre sa vie en danger »

« Vrai et c'est largement suffisant, pour en revenir à cette faveur, j'aimerai que tu l'emmènes au Grill boire un verre ou que vous fassiez le tour de la ville ce soir, pendant que je vois les autres »

« Pas de problème Bonnie »

« Merci Matt »

Elle l'embrasse sur la joue et retourne à l'intérieur lui chercher un verre de limonade.

* * *

><p>Bonnie arrive avec Caroline alors que tout le monde est déjà là. Stefan debout près de la fenêtre. Damon et Elena tout juste de retour de leur voyage chez Jérémy, et visiblement mal à l'aise, à chaque bout du divan.<p>

En la voyant arriver personne ne dit rien, sauf Damon.

« Alors enfin fini de bouder ? »

Stefan s'approche de son frère et lui broies l'épaule de sa main gauche buvant son whisky de l'autre, avant de parler à son tour.

« Excuse encore une fois son manque de tact, je tenais à m'excuser pour »

« Ne te fatigue pas Stefan, je ne suis pas là pour ça, je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses, je suis juste venue vous prévenir de quelque chose. »

« On t'écoute Bonnie » répond alors Elena.

« Jamie s'installe en ville, il vient vivre avec moi chez Gramms » elle leur laisse le temps d'assimiler l'information et continue « Je ne veux pas qu'il soit mêler à toutes vos histoires »

« NOS histoires, Bon » la corrige Damon.

« Nos histoires » reprend Bonnie « Je veux qu'il ait la vie la plus normale qu'il puisse avoir à Mystic Falls, on ne le réquisitionne pas pour quelque mission suicide que ce soit, on ne l'utilise pas comme frigidaire vivant, on ne l'invite pas dans ce monde, ok ? »

Elena et Caroline acquissent.

« Sinon quoi ? » se moque Damon.

Bonnie ne daigne même pas se retourner vers lui quand elle l'entend gémir de douleur. Damon se tient la tête à deux mains. Stefan approche Bonnie en lui disant d'arrêter, que son frère a compris le message. Il approche sa main vers son bras voyant qu'elle ne réagit pas. Bonnie frappe sa main loin d'elle en plein mouvement et celle-ci prend immédiatement feu.

« Bonnie ! » crie Elena à son tour.

Bonnie se tourne vers son amie et stoppe le feu et l'anévrisme.

« Ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient mourir pour si peu »

Stefan aide son frère à se relever tandis que Bonnie se dirige vers la sortie. Arrivée à la porte, elle se retourne : « je pense m'être bien fait comprendre »

« Peut-être que nous on ne l'approchera pas mais, ce n'est pas dit que Klaus et sa gentille famille ne le feront pas » ajoute Stefan.

« Ca, c'est mon problème, je m'en occupe » répond-elle en claquant la porte.

* * *

><p>La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retenti dans la salon et Rebekkah se lève pour aller ouvrir, pensant voir Kol.<p>

« Klaus tu devrais sérieusement penser à lui passer une clé »

« Mmh » répond celui-ci.

Rebekkah ouvre la porte et regarde d'un air étonné Bonnie qui se tient devant elle les mains sur les hanches.

« Tu t'es tellement amusée la dernière fois que tu t'es dit «_ pourquoi ne pas revenir_ » ? »

« Tout à fait, je me suis dit «_ quoi de mieux qu'une soirée pyjama chez la famille de psychopathes_ » » répond elle avec sarcasme.

Rebekkah souri et lève les yeux au ciel en s'écartant.

« Mais entre je t'en prie »

Bonnie entre. Rebekkah referme la porte sans la verrouiller et se dirige vers le salon.

« Tu es venue voir Klaus je présume »

« Pas particulièrement, plus vous tous »

La blonde ne dit rien mais la regarde interrogative avant d'entrer dans le salon et de s'asseoir. Klaus regarde Bonnie rentrer dans la pièce.

Elle vient ici de son plein gré. Étrange.

« Que nous vaux ta visite, love »

« Je voudrais vous parlez à tous »

« Elijah est en haut et Kol devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, si ça ne te gène pas d'attendre avec les personnes que tu as essayé de tuer »

« Je vais chercher Elijah » ajoute Rebekkah en se relevant.

Elle quitte la pièce les laissant seuls.

« Tu peux t'asseoir tu sais »

Bonnie s'assoit le plus loin possible de lui. Elle le détaille. Il porte des souliers en cuir, avec un jean foncé et une chemise noire.

« Tu as décidé de te déguiser en l'archétype du vampire habillé de noir ? »

« Ta mère n'est peut être pas morte mais mon frère si, désolé d'être encore assez vieux jeu et humain pour porter le deuil »

Bonnie le regarde sans rien ajouter. Elle repense à l'enterrement de Gramms, à la douleur ressentie. Depuis des mois, elle et ses amis cherchent une façon de les exterminer. Mais elle n'avait jamais pensé à ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de cette famille. Elle se met à sa place pour un court instant et se demanda ce que l'on ressent en étant Klaus. Elle pense à sa mère et son frère voulant le tuer, à son père regrettant sa venue au monde et ayant essayé de le tuer, à son ancien meilleur ami voulant maintenant tuer toute sa famille, Elijah avait aussi essayé de le tuer même s'il s'était arrêté. Tuer. Tuer Klaus. Que ressent-on quand la majorité de sa famille a souhaité sa mort ? Elijah arrive et se racle la gorge pour signaler sa présence, ce qui la sort de ses pensées.

« Miss Benett »

« Elijah »

« Que nous vaut votre visite ? »

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt »

Ils entendent alors une voiture se garer puis la porte s'ouvrir en fracas.

« Sa majesté est là, cher peuple ! » entend-elle résonner dans la maison. Elle laisse échapper un sourire avant de vite se reprendre.

Kol s'arrête au seuil du salon en voyant toute sa famille et la détaille.

« Repas familial ? » lui dit-il en souriant tout crocs dehors.


	4. Génie de la lampe moderne

**Chapitre 4 **

Bonnie détaille le nouvel arrivant. Elijah en parfait hôte prend la parole.

« Miss Bennett, permette moi de vous présenter Kol. Kol je te présente Bonnie Bennett»

« Bennett … comme dans la lignée Bennett ? » demande alors Kol.

« C'est une descendante d'Ayanna et d'Amélia ? »

« Effectivement, elle est aussi puissante alors prends garde »

« Pour des vampires ayant des années de savoir-vivre, il vous faut encore apprendre à ne pas parler de quelqu'un en faisant comme s'il n'était pas à moins d'un mètre de vous »

« Veuillez nous excusez Miss Bennett » ajoute alors Elijah.

Kol s'affale dans un fauteuil à ses cotés, tandis que Elijah va se placer sur le divan à coté de Rebekkah.

« J'espère que tu ne nous as pas réunis pour un autre plan d'extermination de la part de mère »

« Non, je voudrais vous parler de quelqu'un et vous avertir »

« Encore quelqu'un qui veut nous tuer ? »

« Oh un de plus ou un de moins, on est plus à ca près non ? Enfin surtout pour toi Nik » rétorque Kol tout sourire.

« Tu as toujours eu les mots pour me pousser à être quelqu'un de meilleur, Kol »

« Toujours là pour toi Nik »

« Avec ou sans dague dans le corps » ajoute Rebekkah

« On se calme, et si on écoutait ce que Miss Bennett a à nous dire car contrairement à nous, elle n'a pas des siècle devant elle »

« Je peux arranger ça, si elle le désire », réplique Kol.

« Kol touche à un seul de ses cheveux, et je m'assurerai de t'enfermer dans une pièce sans miroir »

Kol se met à rire bientôt suivi de Rebekkah, avant de lui répondre.

« La vampire blonde est maintenant elle ? Tu as un véritable harem, ma parole »

Bonnie tousse pour attire leur attention avant de calmement se joindre à la conversation.

« Je ne fais et je ne ferai jamais parti de la « Team Klaus » »

« Ouch, encore un vent Nik, mais où est passé ton charme ? ? ? Ah … je pense qu'il a pris la porte comme la blonde ! Mais rassures toi, au mois celle-ci a l'air de rester là »

« Kol » gronde Klaus.

« Encore une fois, calmez-vous ! Bonnie à toi, vite avant qu'ils reprennent »

« Je suis là à cause de … mon … frère, il vient de s'installer en ville »

« Tu as un frère ? », la coupe Rebekkah.

« Arrêtez de m'interrompre ! Jamie est le fils adoptif d'Abby, il vient de s'installer avec moi, et je ne veux pas qu'il se retrouve en danger, je ne veux pas que vous le menaciez de la même façon que vous avez menacé Jérémy »

« Belle demande mais qu'est ce que l'on y gagne ? » demande Rebekkah.

Bonnie s'était préparée à les affronter, elle sait pertinemment qu'elle ne peut pas s'en débarrasser comme de Damon et donc que les menacer ne servirait absolument à rien, donc elle leur fait la première proposition qui lui vient à l'esprit.

« Je vous accorde un souhait par personne »

« Bonnie Bennett, génie de la lampe moderne » blague Rebekkah.

« Ils sont sous certaines conditions, premièrement je ne veux blesser personne, deuxièmement ils doivent être réalisables »

« Cela me semble juste, je suis d'accord, qu'en pensez vous » répond Elijah en se tournant vers ses frères et sœur.

Klaus ne voit pas bien ce qu'ils peuvent en retirer mais il sait qu'il est toujours bon d'avoir des dettes à collecter auprès d'une sorcière, une Bennett qui plus est. Il hoche la tête.

Rebekkah regarde Bonnie en souriant. Elle sait déjà quoi demander et cela la fait rire intérieurement. Que la fête commence. Elle hoche aussi la tête.

Kol semble perdu dans ses pensée mais lâche tout de même un « oui ».

« Puisque l'on s'est mis d'accord, j'aimerai déjà faire valoir mon droit » ajoute Elijah.

Bonnie est un peu étonnée qu'Elijah si posé et réfléchi, soi le premier à lui demander quoique ce soit. Elle aurait pensé qu'il aurait murement réfléchi sa décision. Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Oui ? »

« Je veux que tu retrouves Mère »

Bonnie hausse un sourcil. La mission en elle-même n'est pas très compliquée, mais elle a du mal en ce moment avec les sortilèges de localisation, elle n'est même pas capable de retrouver sa mère, une simple vampire alors une vampire originelle ayant plus de connaissance en magie qu'elle n'en acquerra jamais! Mais ça elle n'est pas prête de leur avouer.

« Alors ? »

« Bien, ça sera fait »

« Bien, Miss Bennett, j'attends de vos nouvelles et ce fut un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous » clôt-il en se levant pour sortir du salon.

« A mon tour ! » s'exclame Rebekkah visiblement impatiente.

Bonnie ferme les yeux un instant. Elle n'est plus sur que ce marché est une bonne idée, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils sachent directement quoi lui demander. Elle n'est clairement pas prête. Elle respire un grand coup et concentre son attention sur la blonde en face d'elle »

« Vas-y »

« Je veux que tu traines avec moi à chaque fois que je le veux »

Bonnie manque de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Elle ne doit pas avoir bien entendu. Elle regarde Klaus. Celui-ci hausse les épaules tout sourire.

« Ce que veut Bekkah, Bekkah a »

« Ah Bekkah tu m'as donné une idée » ajoute Kol.

« Je sens que je vais me divertir ! Je sais ce que je veux ! »

Pas encore remise de son étonnement, Bonnie se retourne vers sa droite. Kol se penche vers elle tout sourire.

« Je veux que tu nous protège en toute circonstance ! »

Klaus éclate de rire. Kol tend sa main à Rebekkah, qui frappe joyeusement dedans, en signe de victoire. Bonnie regarde Klaus attendant qu'il ajoute à son tour quelque chose, pendant que Rebekkah et Kol sortent en riant du salon.

« Si tu attends après ma demande, je vais la garder pour moi pour l'instant, qui sait de quoi j'aurais envie…love » dit il en se penchant à son oreille.


	5. Vampiriquement mignon

Klaus accoudé à une fenêtre de l'étage regarde Bonnie sortir de sa maison. Le téléphone de l'hybride sonne. Après une conversation d'à peine quelques phrases, Klaus raccroche pour se précipiter devant la voiture de Bonnie. Celle-ci frêne brusquement dans l'allée. Bonnie sort furieuse de la voiture.

Te mettre en travers de ma route nuit gravement à la volonté de Kol, j'aurais du mal à te protéger si t'essayes de te suicider sous mes roues.

Love. Nous avons oublié quelque chose d'important.

Ca y est tu as trouvé ce que tu veux de moi.

Klaus esquisse un sourire. Tellement de choses viennent de lui passer par l'esprit. Certaines trop exquisément douloureuses pour être dites à voix haute et d'autres trop voluptueusement agréables pour être dites en plein jour.

Pas tout à fait, non. Je veux juste m'assurer que tu rempliras ta part du contrat.

Je vois que ma parole ne suffit pas.

Peux-tu réellement me blâmer de ne pas te croire. Quand tu meures devant mes yeux, tu ne meures pas vraiment. Je pense que l'expérience parle dans ce domaine.

Qu'as-tu en tête ?

Un petit rituel magique.

Là ? Tout de suite ? en pleine milieu de l'allée ?

Nous serons surement plus confortablement installé dans ma chambre si tu préféres.

Brr, tu m'as perdu à « dans me chambre », l'allée de ta maison me semble soudain l'endroit le plus approprié.

Je vais chercher le matériel alors. Si vous voulez bien m'attendre une minute cher collaboratrice.

Bonnie hausse la tête et le vampire disparait. Elle regarde son téléphone et décide de texter Jamie en attendant.

{Bientôt à la maison. Tout va bien. Prépare les nachos et la tequila, qu'on fête ton arrivée. B.}

Klaus réapparait avec du sauge, des bougies, une craie et un épais grimoire.

Les nouveaux mariés emménagent et s'envoient de messages toutes les heures. Si humainement mignon.

Ce n'est pas mon mari.

Oui love, biensur, répond Klaus le sourire en coin.

Alors cette formule ?

Bonnie s'appuie sur sa voiture avec le grimoire que lui a tendu Klaus. Elle lit et relit la simple formule d'une dizaine de lignes plusieurs fois. Tout cela lui semble étrangement simple. Trop simple. Surtout pour quelqu'un comme Klaus.

Quelle est le piège ?

Quel piège ?

Cette formule est trop simple, et j'insiste lourdement sur le simple.

Tu es une sorcière, les formules magiques c'est ton domaine non ?

Klaus.

Pas de piège, le but de cette formule est simple : tenir parole, but simple, moyen simple.

Bonnie est sceptique mais après une dernière lecture elle saisit la craie que lui tend Klaus. Elle regarde le sol, du gravier.

Je ne peux rien tracer là-dessus.

Après toi, Love, répond Klaus en s'écartant et lui montrant l'entrée de la maison.

Bonnie semble hésiter un moment avant de se diriger d'un pas dirigée vers la maison. Elle s'arrête sur le palier et commence à tracer ses symboles ici-même. Klaus lève le yeux au ciel et se force à sourire.

Préssée ?

On va dire que … tu es si vampiriquement mignon que je peux plus te supporter.

Klaus sourit de plus belle à la pique. Il la regarde finir ses tracés puis placer les bougies. Elle enflamme la sauge et le rituel commence. Après plusieurs incantations, Bonnie lui ordonne de rentrer dans le cercle tracé au sol avec elle.

Bonnie regrette immédiatement son empressement. Le cercle est petit et à peine suffisant pour qu'ils s'y tiennent sans se toucher. Elle lève les yeux et le visage de Klaus est à peine à une quinzaine de centimètres du sien. Fière elle lève le menton et soutient son regard. Klaus a toujours ce sourire si énervant quand elle lui prend les mains pour poursuivre le rituel. Il arrête aussitôt de sourire quand il sent une décharge se répandre dans son corps au contact de la jeune sorcière.

Elle murmure encore quelques incantations et le lâche. Ils ne bougent pas tout de suite se jaugeant du regard. C'est la voix d'Elijah qui fait sursauter Bonnie.

Désolé de vous interrompre, mais vous bloquez la sortie. Miss Benett, ce fut un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous.

Bonnie leur tourne le dos sans rien dire et s'en va rejoindre sa voiture.

Sauvage comme la Nature qu'elle sert, n'est-il pas ? ajoute Elijah.

Mais s'il y a bien une chose que les humains nous ont appris c'est que la nature peut-être manipulée.

Bonnie monte dans sa voiture, branche son téléphone. Elle appelle Caroline.

Carr ?

Oui Bon ?

Ca te dirait de passer la soirée à la maison ? On va fêter notre installation.

Bien sur ! Je peux emmener Tyler avec moi ? Elena sera là ?

Oui pour Tyler, et je comptais appeler Elena.

Bonnie dit au revoir à Caroline et raccroche. Elle se garde dans l'allée et tout semble plus que calme à l'intérieur. Etrange. Peut-être que Matt et Jamie, ne sont pas encore rentrés. Son téléphone sonne. Matt. Quand on parle du loup !

Oui Matt ?

Bonnie ! Ca va faire 20 minutes que j'essaye de te joindre.

Que se passe-t-il ?

Jamie …

Jamie quoi ?

Il est parti.

Comment ça parti ? Il vient tout juste de poser ses affaires. Tu veux dire que tu l'as perdu en ville ?

Non…il est vraiment parti…parti pour de bon. Écoutes, c'est…

Matt, il ne m'aurait pas fait ça.

Bon, c'estt parceque…

Non, je te dis qu'il ne m'aurait pas fait ça.

En même temps Bonnie entre dans la maison fébrile. Elle se dirige vers la chambre d'amis.

Ses affaires sont toujours là. Tu as du te tromper.

Bonnie, je comprends que tu sois bouleversé, laisses-moi t'expliquer

Matt ce n'est pas drole

Abby est venue puis…

Il est parti. Comme ça. Sans rien me dire.

Il m'a dit de te dire désolé.

Abby est revenue juste pour Jamie, juste parce qu'il avait besoin de sa mère. Je ne sais pas j'en veux le plus a qui, rit-elle désabusée avant d'éclater en sanglot et de raccrocher.

Elle jette le téléphone contre le mur et se laisse tomber au sol. Elle se recroqueville sur le parquet. Le temps passe mais rien n'arrête ses larmes. Elle ne voit même plus les minutes défiler. Elle n'entend pas le 4x4 se garer.

Matt accompagné de Caroline descendent de sa voiture. La porte d'entrée est grande ouverte. Caroline craint le pire et se précipite à l'intérieur. Elle voit Bonnie au sol et panique.

Bonnie, ca va ? tu es blessée ? Qui t'as fait ça ? Quelqu'un est là ?

Matt les rejoint. Il s'assoit à coté de Bonnie et l'examine. Elle est en larmes et son corps est secoués de hoquets.

Elle n'a rien de physique, mais oui elle est blessée, personne n'est là et c'est bien le problème.

Caroline le regarde et comprend immédiatement ce qu'il veut dire. Elle caresse les cheveux de son amie. Matt se penche et soulève Bonnie dans ses bras. Il monte les marches avec Caroline silencieuse à sa suite. Il la pose dans son lit. Caroline s'installe aux cotés de Bonnie et se remet à lui caresser les cheveux en la serrant dans ses bras.

Bonnie finit par s'endormir exténuée de sa journée. Caroline se détache délicatement et la cale sur des coussins. Bonnie ne remarque pas la différence. La vampire rejoint Matt au rez-de-chaussé.

Elle s'est endormie

Tant mieux.

Toi qui a l'air au courant, où est Jamie ?

Avec Abby, elle est passé quand on allait partir en ville. Ils ont un peu parlés puis ils sont partis.

C'est tout ?

Abby a seulement m'a seulement dit « Bonnie n'a pas le droit de le mêler à tout ça, je ne veux pas que Jamie finisse comme moi à cause d'elle, on vivait une vie normale avant et blablabla »

Moi qui croyait qu'Abby

Ca n'aurait pas été une femme et qui plus est la mère de Bonnie, je lui aurait craché au visage puis mis un bon coup.

Ca et accessoirement le fait que ce soit un vampire

Ca ne m'a jamais empécher d'essayer.

Vrai

Que fait-on maintenant ?

On ne fait rien faire de plus qu'être là

Les deux amis se regardent résignés et frustrés. Bonnie au milieu des escaliers intervient :

Et c'est déjà bien assez.

Bonnie ! s'écrient-ils sous la surprise de la voir levée.

Comme tout le monde a une propension assez exceptionnelle à s'en aller d'une façon ou d'une autre dans ma famille, être là c'est déjà extraordinaire, ajoute-t-elle amère.


	6. Jonas

Hellos my little snowflakes.

Désolée pour la non-régularité de mes posts. Je m'explique : en ce moment je voyage et je viens de m'installer pour 6 semaines au Royaume-Uni. Donc outre cette fic' et celle Kennett, j'ai aussi créé un blog pour que ma famille et mes amis puissent me suivre, avoir de mes nouvelle, suivre mes péripéties et j'ai un carnet de bord où j'écris et dessine. Donc ça fait beaucoup de choses à rédiger le soir.

Mais sachez que j'apprécie toute vos reviews du plus profond de mon âme, elles me font toujours sauté de joie quand elles arrivent dans ma boite mail.

Et pour ce chapitre vous pouvez remercier mon nouveau coloc' : Jonas, ce gars là me …Grrrmmmmmm… je sais pas s'il y'a un terme pour ça. Si y'en a un : il me frustre. Il est pas méchant, il est même plutôt gentil, mais il est pas vraiment …. social (oui social pas sociable). Genre on vit dans un coin reclu, y'a qu'à l'un l'autre qu'on peut se parler et à chaque fois que je vais lui parler (quand il ne se cache pas) il a l'air sceptique, et a une diversité d'expressions faciales équivalente à l'amour que Klaus à pour son père. Je dis une blague - sceptique. Je lui demande son âge - sceptique. Je lui dit au revoir - sceptique. Vous avez du déjà rencontrer ce genre de personne. Comprenez ma frustration. Donc je l'ai évacuée en en faisant un perso sympathique.

Bonnie ouvre doucement un œil. Elle ne reconnait pas les alentours. Ni la couleur des murs. Ni l'odeur des draps. Ni les buildings qu'elle aperçoit par la fenêtre. Mystic Falls n'a pas de buildings. Sa bouche est pâteuse. Sa paupière est lourde. Tant pis. On verra plus tard.

Klaus regarde la rue par la fenêtre du café. Pas de mouvement. Sa tasse de thé refroidit. Il n'aime pas le thé froid. Il reporte son regard sur le carnet de dessin devant lui. Depuis quand dessiner Caroline est-il devenu aussi automatique ? Il ne sait pas. Il ne s'en soucie pas vraiment, un jour ou l'autre, elle sera sienne, c'est certain, elle ne le sait juste pas encore. Il porte la tasse à ses lèvres. Encore une tasse, et si rien ne se passe, il utilisera la manière forte.

Bonnie sent les rayons de soleil sur son visage. Elle grogne. Cette fois, c'en est trop, elle décide de se lever. Elle se retourne en ouvrant les yeux. Une tignasse noire lui fait face. Elle tend la main et accroche une boucle au bout de ses doigts. Elle la retire vivement. La réalité la frappe de plein fouet. Ce n'est pas sa chambre. C'est un inconnu. Elle est dans le lit d'un inconnu. COMMENT ? La question clignote comme un néon dans sa tête. Elle soulève légèrement le drap. L'inconnu est nu. Elle le rabaisse sans faire de bruit. Elle touche son propre corps. Débardeur, jean, ceinture fermement bouclée, sous-vêtements, tout est à sa place.

Elle s'assoit doucement sur le bord du lit. Sa tête tourne. Vodka. La soirée de la veille lui revient par bribes. Le bar sportif. Le match de baseball à la télé. Les supporters. Jonas. Elle se revoit lui sautant dans les bras lors de l'homerun, leur baiser lorsque le pied du batteur a touché la dernière base. Son gout de bière se mélangeant au sien de vodka.

Jonas se retourne vers elle. Elle se léve et lui fait face. L'honneteté est la meilleure des solutions, après la panique.

« Je ne me rappelle pas bien de la fin de la soirée, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? On est où ? Est-ce qu'au moins on est toujours en Virginie ? Comment on est arrivé là ? T'as quand même pas conduit saoul ? Parce qu'on été soul hein ?! Et puis pourquoi t'es nu et moi toujours habillé ? Tu te souviens de quelque chose au moins ? »

« Doucement … Bonnie ? »

« et toi tu es … Jonas ? »

« On se souvient chacun du prénom de l'autre c'est déjà bon signe non ? »

Bonnie enfouie sa tête dans ses mains. Jonas se lève et enfile un boxer.

« Calme, je rigole je me souviens de la soirée, le plus important : on a pas couché ensemble si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes, on voulait par contre, ce qui explique que je sois nu, mais ta ceinture ne semblait pas vouloir s'ouvrir donc on s'est dit « C'est pas grave on fera ça demain matin », maintenant qu'on est le matin et que je le redis je me rends compte que c'est stupide mais sur le moment je te jure qu'on trouvais tout cela trèèèèèèès logique tout les deux »

Bonnie écarte ses doigts et regarde le jeune homme refermer son jean.

« C'est tout ? »

« Oui »

« Ok, on est où là ? »

« On est chez moi »

« Je ne reconnais pas l'extérieur »

« on est en transylvanie »

Bonnie fronce les sourcils

« Pennsylvanie »

« QUOI ?! »

« Philadelphie, Pennsylvanie »

« Co-Comment on est arrivés là »

« Le bus de supporter, rappelles-toi… et il est trop tot pour hurler »

« Il doit être trois heures de l'après-midi ! »

Le jeune homme regarde sa montre, quatorze heure quinze.

« Un peu moins que ça. Petit-déjeuner ? »

Le jeune homme passe un T-shirt et enfile une paire de baskets. Bonnie ne répond pas trouvant la situation tout simplement irréaliste. Elle était juste sortie boire un bon coup, s'enivrer tranquille dans un petit bar peu populaire devant un match de baseball. Son but était simple : être ivre et se concentrer sur le match, éprouver les émotions simples et éphémères qui vont avec : La joie, les rires, les râles, l'excitation. Rien qui n'aie de conséquence. Puis elle aurait appelé un taxi et se serait étalée sur son lit en rentrant. Simple, efficace, infaillible. En apparence tout du moins car c'était sans compter le bus de supporter des Phillies qui avait pris d'assaut le bar et Jonas.

« Donc petit déjeuner ? Je connais l'endroit qui fait les meilleurs muffins au chocolat blanc de la création, et ne me regarde pas comme ça, ça ne t'arrive jamais de petit-déjeuner en plein milieu de l'après-midi ? »

« Je dois rentrer chez moi »

« On va chercher un moyen, mais l'estomac vide je réfléchis moins bien, tiens enfile ça »

Il lui tend un pull à capuche. Le voyant partir vers la porte elle cherche des yeux ses chaussures.

« Dans l'entrée »

Elle le rejoint et les enfile alors qu'il ouvre déjà la porte. Elle se dépêche de franchir la porte qu'il referme derrière elle. Ils descendent les escaliers.

« Mystic falls est à 5h d'ici, il doit y avoir des bus »

« Mystic falls n'est pas exactement la destination la plus courante, même pour les bus »

« S'il n'y en a pas tu peux toujours faire du stop »

Le jeune homme ouvre la porte de l'immeuble et la laisse passer.

« Je rigole, au pire je te ramènerai, c'est un peu de ma faute aussi si t'es là, tant que tu me laisse crécher chez toi ce soir, je ne tiens pas à me farcir 5h aller et 5h retour de nuit en plus. »

Bonnie le regarde. Sa proposition tient la route. De plus, elle ne risque pas grand-chose, si quelque chose n'est pas de son gout, un peu de magie et la question est réglée. Elle s'apprête à lui dire oui quand quelque chose attire son attention. Jonas lui tient ouverte la porte du café juste de l'autre coté de la rue face à son immeuble. Elle reste immobile à l'entrée.

« Je pense que j'ai un autre chauffeur. »

« Hein quoi ? » s'étonne Jonas en la poussant délicatement à l'intérieur.

La jeune femme ne prend pas le temps de lui répondre et s'avance vers une table contre la fenêtre. Il la suit.

« Klaus »

« Bonnie »

« Jonas, je te présente mon nouveau chauffeur »

Jonas ne dit rien et détaille l'inconnu. Grand, blond et assez distingué. Tout le contraire de lui, la seule choses qu'ils peuvent avoir en commun serait peut-être qu'ils sont tout les deux séduisants.

« Jonas, sois gentil et va chercher les affaires de la dame chez toi » lui ordonne Klaus.

« Pas besoin, tout est dans mes poches, je présume que tu n'est pas là par hasard »

Klaus lui sourit. Puis ses yeux la quittent et son sourire s'élargit quand il se tourne pour s'adresser à nouveau à Jonas.

« Finalement, va nous acheter un grand thé avec un nuage de lait mais sans sucre et un grand café à la vanille … avec de la crème chantilly dessus » dit-il prenant le soin d'ajouetr en regardant Bonnie « si mon souvenir est exact »

Bonnie le regarde sans rien dire. Elle ne veut même pas savoir comment il sait ça. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle avait arrêté de se poser trop de question sur Klaus. Jonas commence à séloigner

« Oh et prends aussi une boite de pâtisseries diverses, la route va être longue »


	7. Pret pour MF - rated M

Bonnie fixe le paysage qui défile par la fenêtre. Des maisons. Des gens qui marchent. Un vendeur de tapis. Normal. Tout est si normal. Elle essaye de se concentrer sur ca et non pas sur le fait qu'elle est dans une voiture avec Klaus, ce qui est tout sauf normal. Ou sur le fait qu'elle vient d'avoir son premier one-night-stand qui n'en est pas réellement un sachant qu'elle n'a pas couché avec, ce qui est tout autant anormal. Klaus jette un coup d'œil dans sa direction et se décide à prendre la parole.

« Alors cette petite escapade t'as fait du bien? »

Bonnie ne réagit pas, elle ne lui donnera pas ce plaisir, elle continue de fixer l'extérieur. Klaus est tout sourire.

« Tu veux vraiment passer 5h à m'ignorer? »

Bonnie se tourne enfin vers lui et lui fait son sourire le plus innocent.

« S'il ne tenait qu'à moi, je passerai ma vie à t'ignorer, ce qui apparemment n'est pas prêt d'arriver, alors si je peux le faire pendant 5 heures j'en profite »

« Bonnie, love, si tu tiens ta promesse à Rebecca, ce que je suis sure que tu feras après notre petit rituel, tu vas passer beaucoup de temps à la maison avec nous, autant être cordial »

« Cordial? Ce mot semble si déplacé dans ta bouche, tu es manipulateur et calculateur, pas cordial, ne te flatte pas »

« Ca ferai presque mal si je ne prenais pas cela comme un compliment »

Bonnie voyant que cette conversation ne mène nulle-part, attrape son sac à main et cherche son téléphone pour vérifier ses messages. Elle ne le trouve pas. Elle ferme les yeux et prends une grande respiration. Ah oui, il est explosé en mille morceaux, se rappelle-t-elle.

« Tu as avancé quant à la requête d'Elijah? »

« Ce n'est pas tes affaires »

« Je prends ça pour un non »

« Pourquoi es-tu venu me chercher? »

Klaus la regarde furtivement avant de répondre.

« Pourquoi pas? »

« Klaus ne joue pas à ça avec moi »

« Je protège les atouts de ma famille, tu es un atout, tu es importante donc »

« Je serais revenue et tu le sais »

« Peut-être, mais j'aime te savoir disponible et à portée de main »

« Laisse moi deviner, tu as décidé de ce que tu veux »

« Non »

« Ok… »

« Alors comment se sent-on après avoir fuit toute responsabilité? »

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais parler de ça avec toi? »

« Honnêtement avec qui veux tu en parler car en ce moment ta liste d'amis est aussi courte que la mienne, et moi au moins j'ai des frères et sœurs »

« Es-tu en train de suggérer que l'on devient amis parce qu'on est seuls? Jamais entendu parler du proverbe 'mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagnée' »

« J'avoue que tu n'est pas la première personne que j'aurais choisi, ni la plus drôle, ni la plus gentille, ni la plus sexy, ni… »

« Hey hey, c'est bon j'ai compris »

Bonnie se recroqueville dans son siège, même venant de Klaus cela la blesse. Son amour-propre n'est pas le plus développé en partant, et les derniers jours n'ont rien arrangé. Entre le sentiment de rejection et la peine, Bonnie sent une autre émotion prendre de l'ampleur : de la colère.

« Qui te dit que je ne suis pas tout ça, aux dernières nouvelles, on ne se fréquent pas assez pour savoir ça. Et je te rappelle que tu essayes de te servir ou de tuer mes amis donc je n'ai aucune raison d'être sympa avec toi ou de m'habiller sexy pour aller faire de la magie en pleine forêt! Et c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, dans mes souvenirs tu n'es pas le plus agréable, tu as un humour morbide qui ne fait rire que toi, tu piques des crises dès que les choses ne vont pas dans ton sens, qui aurait envie d'être ami avec toi? Ah oui, je sais ! Ceux que tu as transformés. Mais ca excuse moi de te le dire ce n'est pas de l'amitié. »

« Ah oui parce que maintenant tu sais ce que c'est l'amitié?! Excuse-moi mais je ne sais si tu peux appeler les gens qui t'appellent juste quand ils ont besoin de toi des amis. Parce que peut être mes hybrides restent avec moi par ce que je suis leur créateur, mais toi tes amis restent avec toi pour quoi ? Je manipule et toi tu es manipulée, désolée mais je préfère encore ma place »

A ce stade Bonnie est furieuse. Tout ce que dit Klaus la touche directement car elle y sent une part de vérité. Elle a l'impression de manquer d'air.

« Arrêtes toi là! Arrêtes moi cette maudite voiture je veux descendre »

Klaus prend la première sortie qui s'offre a lui, elle mène vers une vieille route en pleine forêt. Il arrête la voiture une centaine de mettre plus loin. Bonnie descend immédiatement de la voiture et marche d'un pas décidé.

« Encore en train de fuir, je comprends pourquoi tes amis ne veulent pas trainer avec une trouillarde pareille »

Bonnie s'arrête immédiatement et se retourne vers l'hybride. Le vent se lève et les arbres autour de lui se balancent.

« Retire ça tout de suite, j'ai toujours été là pour eux. Je n'ai jamais fuit. Pas devant Katherine, pas devant toi. Retire ça ou je vais en finir avec toi là maintenant même si cela me coute la vie »

« En finir avec moi ? Tu n'as pas pu les dernières fois, qu'est ce qui te fait croire que celle-ci sera différente? Tu n'as même pas pu me tuer pour tes soi-disant amis. En fin de compte tu as raison. Pourquoi je suis venu te chercher ? Tu es inutile dans la majorité des cas, ils ont juste plus d'expérience que moi et savent quand t'utiliser. »

« Klaus! »

Bonnie enflamme l'hybride, qui se précipite sur elle en réponse. Il la projette au sol. La chute lui coupe le souffle mais elle parvient à dire une formule tout en essayant de respirer à nouveau. Klaus sent tout ses os se briser en même temps. Son corps s'écroule sur le sol impuissant pendant quelques secondes.

Bonnie en profite pour se relever et inspirer un grand coup avec difficulté. Elle aperçoit Klaus à terre quelques mètres plus loin, plus en feu mais toujours impuissant. Elle se dirige déterminée vers lui. Elle lui donne un coup de pied pour le retourner sur le dos. Ses vêtements sont brûlés par endroits laissant apparaitre une peau déjà sans aucune trace des brulures. Elle regarde les égratignures sur ses bras et même si elle est trop en colère pour ressentir de la douleur, elle trouve cela terriblement injuste. Elle n'en peut plus de tout ca.

Elle se laisse tomber à genoux avec Klaus entre ses cuisses. Elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas en finir et cela la frustre encore plus. Sa magie est vraiment inutile au final. Elle est impuissante et elle hait ca. Elle arrête toute magie. La forêt redevient extrêmement calme et les os de Klaus commencent déjà à se ressouder.

« Fichue magie » marmonne-t-elle la tête baissée.

Ses cheveux cachent son visage où des larmes de colère et de frustration tracent deux lignes luisantes. Elle se met à frapper le torse de Klaus à mains nues de toutes ses forces.

Klaus regarde la sorcière qui le chevauche. Elle a craqué. Enfin se dit-il.

Bonnie le frappe jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente plus ses poings. Ses sanglots se calment. Elle se sent vidée. Elle repose ses mains sur son torse. Klaus lui attrape les poignets et la tire à lui. Elle se laisse faire. La fraicheur de son corps est la bienvenue contre ses joues en feu après la colère et les pleurs. Elle ne le combat pas quand il la prend dans ses bras. Elle s'étonne juste qu'il soit si froid, elle a essayé de le bruler vif, l'absence de tricot et l'état de ses pantalons en est la preuve, mais sa peau reste toujours si froide, si agréable après la tempête d'émotion qu'elle vient de vivre. Réconfortant.

Klaus approche ses lèvres de la jonction entre son coup et son épaule. Il veut la mordre, elle en est sure. Elle s'en fiche.

Il est venu la chercher. Il ne la pas jugé après son escapade. Il lui a dit qu'elle est importante, même à cause d'un pacte. Il l'a laissé se défouler. Il la prise dans ses bras. Il a fait tout ce qu'elle était en droit d'attendre de ses amis en l'espace de quelques heures, sans même réellement le vouloir, se dit-elle. Klaus agit plus en ami que ses amis. Son monde est à l'envers. Et dans ce nouveau monde, Bonnie n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi ce serait mal de laisser Klaus faire.

Klaus pose ses lèvres sur sa peau et elle ressent encore plus cette fraicheur à laquelle elle commence à être adepte. Mais à la place de la douleur, elle ressent juste la légère caresse de sa langue. Il ne la mord pas.

Et juste à cause de ça, elle sent toutes ses anciennes barrières disparaitrent avec son ancienne vie. Elle se redresse assez pour pouvoir regarder Klaus dans les yeux. Il la regarde avec un léger sourire. C'est un nouveau monde. Une nouvelle Bonnie. Le monde a changé se dit-elle.

Elle s'humidifie légèrement les lèvres et un sourire nait au coin de ses lèvres. Klaus porte ses mains à son visage pour essuyer les vestiges de ses larmes. Ses joues sont si chaudes se dit-il. Elles lui rappellent la chaleur des siennes quand il était encore humain. Elle vient juste de se briser en mille morceaux et elle est déjà si calme, comme la mer après l'orage. Elle ne bouge pas. Elle semble l'étudier et ce qu'elle trouve semble lui plaire. Curieux. Ce qu'il trouve encore plus curieux est ce qu'elle fait après.

Bonnie se décide enfin à bouger et se penche délicatement pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Autant son approche et le premier contact est lent et doux autant le reste du baiser est passionné. Klaus une fois la stupeur passée répond fervemment. Sa langue titille la lèvre inférieure de la sorcière comme pour demander l'accès à sa bouche. Elle entrouvre un peu plus ses lèvres et leurs langues se rencontrent. Bonnie sent de légères et très agréables décharges la traverser à ce contact.

Klaus sent le corps de la sorcière se presser encore plus fervemment contre le sien. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça de la part de Bonnie, mais il ne voit aucune raison de ne pas se laisser porter pas la situation alors il se décide d'arrêter de l'analyser et de se laisser lui aussi porter.

Ses mains se posent sur les hanches de la jeune femme puis remontent dans son dos sous son débardeur. Il sent les lèvres de Bonnie quitter les siennes pour venir se poser à la naissance de son cou. Pour montrer son approbation, il déchire son débardeur et attrape plus fort ses hanches. Elle aura de légers bleus demain. Il s'en fiche et elle n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier. Tant mieux, il n'aime pas que ses partenaires soient trop fragiles.

Bonnie s'attaque au torse du vampire, elle le mordille légèrement en alternant avec des baisers. Cela lui plait si elle en croit l'érection grandissante contre son pelvis. Assez de préliminaires pour aujourd'hui se dit-elle. Elle frotte l'érection de Klaus à travers son pantalon et sent le vampire lever son bassin pour plus de contact. Elle se lève et commence à enlever son jean. Elle lance un regard amusé à Klaus.

« Tu ferais bien d'enlever tes vétements, je veux plus que ça »

Klaus, toujours au sol la regarde abasourdi. Il se lève et éclate de rire tout en se débarrassant de son pantalon en piteux état. La sorcière est bien autoritaire, il est temps de lui montrer qui dirige. Elle a à peine fini d'enlever son jean qu'elle se retrouve assise sur le capot de la voiture avec Klaus entre ses jambes. Leurs sexes séparés uniquement par leurs sous-vêtements. Ne se lassant pas démonter, elle passe un doigt sous l'élastique de son boxer tout en effleurant son érection.

« Quand je dis que je veux plus, « plus » est la version courte de « je te veux en moi et vite» et ton boxer ne fait pas parti de l'équation »

« Bien…mais ca ne va pas être doux et indolore dans ce cas »

Klaus marque une pause attendant une dernière invitation.

« Qui a dit que je veux du doux et indolore »

Klaus n'en demande pas plus et enlève son boxer. Son érection est maintenant complètement libre. Bonnie tend la main et en caresse le bout étale les premières perles de sperme le long de son pénis. Klaus grogne avec désir au contact.

« Ta culotte n'aide pas non plus »

« Un coup de main? »

Klaus arrache le sous-vêtement sans aucun effort et dégrafe son soutient gorge par la même occasion. Il colle leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, la main de Bonnie toujours en train de faire de lents va et vient le long de son pénis. Il lui attrape les poignets et les plaque sur le capot la forçant à s'allonger. Le métal est glacial contre son dos. Elle s'arche à son contact, ses seins allant au contact du visage de Klaus qui la regarde avec un sourire machiavélique.

« Donc si j'ai bien compris tu veux quelque chose d'un peu plus…violent »

Sur ces paroles, il plonge directement en elle, sans attendre qu'elle réalise ou réponde. Bonnie crie. Il ne sait pas si c'est de plaisir ou de douleur. Et honnêtement il s'en fiche, elle l'a demandé. Il se retire pour mieux la pénétrer de nouveau.

Il fait quelques va-et vient lents, sortant presque entièrement à chaque fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende gémir, sa respiration saccadée. Il la pénètre encore une fois, mais s'arrête de bouger une fois complètement en elle. Il lâche un de ses poignets pour commencer à caresser sans délicatesse son clitoris. Il fait des cercles avec son pouce. Elle est si mouillée que son pouce glisse sans difficulté. Il retire son érection puis il appuie un peu plus fort avec son pouce et sent Bonnie pousser contre lui. Ce manège dure quelques minutes, Bonnie sent son orgasme se construire tout en restant hors de portée.

«Mmmh… Klaus, prends moi, maintenant, je veux te sentir en moi! »

« Bien, love »

Klaus la pénètre et établit un rythme rapide.

« uuuuuhm, tu es splendide, tellement serrée autour de moi»

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus …mais…plus fort s'il-te plait »

Klaus laisse échapper un léger éclat de rire et se met à la pénétrer un plus violemment et plus vite. Il sent son orgasme arriver. Bonnie semble presque là elle aussi, se dit-il satisfait. Peu de temps après il la sent se contracter autour de lui et gémir son nom une dernière fois. Klaus effectue encore quelques va-et-vient et vient en elle sans retenue serrant son poignet et sa hanche si fort qu'il la marque. Il se retire et la regarde. Il l'attrape pour la remettre sur ses deux pieds. Il se penche vers son oreille.

« Je pense que l'on est prêt pour retourner à Mystic Falls »


End file.
